Silencios
by Kairake
Summary: Me haces daño con solo permanecer a mi lado, tu y yo no somos mas que cenizas al viento...quemados en una pasiòn que jamas existio...no existio jamas el amor entre los dos SagaxMu
1. Chapter 1

**Silencios**

Capitulo 1

Te odio Saga de géminis en lo mas profundo de mi ser, odio tú indiferencia; me he cansado de ser el manso, o debería decir menso si esa palabra me sienta mucho mejor por que sabes una cosa y grábatelo bien ya me canse de ti, mi paciencia pudo ser infinita pero como siempre quieres hacerme llegar al limite, probándome en todo momento no soy un santo ni un ángel tampoco soy de acero para cargar con las penas de los dos por que tú jamás me has dejado hablar de las mías siempre preocupándote solo por ti, ya te has cansado de luchar y como las ratas eres el primero en abandonar el barco, te tengo una sorpresa esta vez lo has conseguido me has hecho odiarte como a ninguna persona antes lo había echo, es mas creo que eres la primera criatura existente a la que le dedico tal sentimiento… ni siquiera a mis adversarios, debe ser todo un record bien ve y restriégatelo donde mas te plazca.

En que momento me di cuenta de que esto no iba a funcionar que los momentos de infortunio cada vez opacaban mas aquellos de plana alegría si es que después del hola y el acepto hubo alguno, me engatusaste no lo niego como tampoco podría negar que alguna vez te ame…y me muerdo la lengua para no decir esa maldita palabra seguida de tu nombre, pero no mas ahora por ti solo siento asco y repulsión es que no puedo entenderte porque eres tan cruel, por que me abrasaste y jugaste conmigo como un títere, me hiciste bailar al compás de tus pasos, para después desdeñarme .

Me ignoras lo se, habiendo tantas personas en este mundo por que me escogiste a mi por que tenias que enamorarme a la mala de ti jamás me dijiste te amo solo débiles te quiero que se esfumaban con mi felicidad, por un tiempo eso me vasto me hice de oídos sordos para aplacar a mi corazón que ya me delataba su fatiga, por que con tan solo unas palabras me hacías sentir especial, feliz, que idiota no lo crees con formarme con tan poco ahora entiendo por que juegas conmigo no soy mas que un débil muñequito de porcelana, cada día que pasaba lejos de ti la realidad me golpeaba con mas fuerza diciéndome una cosa jamás fuiste mío, soy solo un capricho, por un instante los polos opuestos se atraen, pero a la larga se repelen; hice todo lo humanamente posible para entenderte para satisfacerte en todos tus caprichos y desavenencias soporte tus enojos, tus celos, tu locura y depresiones siempre como un perro fiel a tu lado pero nada mas o ¿qué acaso me equivoco Saga? Solo me ves como tu perro y nada más en otro tiempo quizás ayer esta verdad me hubiese echo estallar en lágrimas pero no hoy, esta vez lloro por algo que es muy diferente, lloro por la certeza de estas verdades.

Hace apenas unas horas que te has marchado, me has hecho tuyo como lo soñé tantas veces, como lo planeé… si lo escuchaste bien lo planeé sabias que no vendrías a mi sino fuese que los celos activaran ese insisto no me avergüenzo, te seduje y por primera vez fui quien tuve el control… para ser la primera vez que miento lo hice bien mas que bien sin duda… tus roces, tus besos y carisias que en otro tiempo tanta atención de tu parte me habría enloquecido no fue así esta vez tenia una sola idea en la mente que conserve para siempre, una idea que la mantuvo fría… sin embargo creo que tú cuerpo no pensó lo mismo ardía en calor y reaccionaba a la mas mínima de mis atenciones mostrándomelo en la abundancia de tus orgasmos, como me asqueo aquello, como me dolió cuando me tomabas el único momento en el que estuviste encima mío mirándome a los ojos ¿Qué viste dentro de ellos? No creo que haya sido amor quizás ternura, un poco de malicia o ingenuidad pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no viste odio ni sed de venganza… se con certeza que es lo único que he aprendido de ti, utilizar todos los recursos disponibles hasta completarla y eso incluye todo y a todos, la verdad es que ha estas alturas ya no me importaría darte una puñalada trasera, se que muchos lo quisieran hacer por que eres tan ruin que enemigos ya tienes por doquier… enemigos esa palabra yo no la conocía hasta que te bese como tampoco conocía esta clase de dolor.

Restriego todo mi cuerpo con fibra hasta dejarlo rojo quiero borrar cada beso o caricia tuya, si pudiese mudar de piel créeme que lo haría y quemaría esta que ha sido mancillada…mientras me abrasabas pensaste siquiera tantito en mi, mientras me jurabas que me amabas que jamás seria infiel que todo tú mundo era yo, te sonreí pero mi respiración nunca cambio cada sonroje o gesto de placer jamás existió, no provocaste nada en mi fue como hacer con un muñeco… fue hacer por negocios, solo que esta vez la moneda de cambio no fue verde papel sino deliciosa venganza al escucharte gemir pidiendo mas como perra en celo porque eso eres una perra en celo…ah ah mientras te oía gritar mi nombre no sabes cuanto lo disfrute y mas por que en esas palabras había algo de sinceridad.  
Estas paredes ya se cansaron de escucharme gritar en silencio por que has de saber que ni si quiera tengo voz viva para reclamártelo grito y te maldigo mil vez sin que un solo sonido salga de mi maltratada garganta, te lo repito te odio y no sabes cuanto… me has hecho sufrir y mucho yo era feliz sin ti por que no dejamos las cosas así, en un descuido te conocí mas de lo que debí y ahora lo lamento y maldigo mil veces ese día.

Déjame en paz, déjame en paz solo es tu sombra la que me acosa ya no me hables ya no me mires ya no me hagas sufrir…del tiempo en que llevamos juntos formalmente solo hemos salido 3 veces ¿Crees que una pareja pueda vivir con tan poca intimidad? No soy tú amigo entiéndelo de una buena vez me preocupo por ti, incluso creo que te vi mas cuando rompimos que ahora que vuelves a mi lado arrepentido diciéndome que todo eso fue por mi bien que no querías dañarme… nunca te di todo por lastima o compasión por la trágica historia de tu vida te ame demasiado como para hacer eso pero acaso la luz puede iluminar aunque sea un instante a la oscuridad antes de que esta la devore, me estoy volviendo como tu y sabes una cosa estaría mal de la cabeza si siguiera con esto…

Shaka me lo ha dicho tantas veces incluso creo que he llegado a cansarlo con tantos problemas cuando la solución esta a mi alcance y la veo y la conozco el problema es que no la quiero tomar, no puedo decir que te hayas vuelto indispensable para mi pues ya ni tus besos tienen el mismo efecto ni tus prolongadas ausencias el mismo llanto.

¿Qué se hace cuando se tiene todo¿Cuándo se quiere ver la vida a colores¿Qué se hace cuando se es feliz¿Cuándo no importa realmente el tener o no una pareja¿Cuándo no se siente uno solo¿Cuándo no se sabe llorar o ya se olvido el como hacerlo? Pero sobre todo esto ¿Qué se hace cuando todo esto es contrario a la existencia de la única persona que has amado? ; Tú vez una tarde gris por que llueve yo no paro de contar las gotas suicidas que caen por mi ventana las veo tambalearse hasta que por fin sus fuerzas las abandonan y caen, tu pides guerras yo pido paz, odio el silencio y necesito estar siempre con algo que hacer tu prefieres quedarte quieto meditando y hablando sobre lo malo que es el mundo, yo prefiero perdonar y esa palabra no existe en tu vocabulario, yo lo deje todo por ti aceptando tus condiciones tú en cambio solo mandas y no dejas nada.

Ya no puedo mas han sido tres meses de tortura inimaginable segundos que han parecido horas, días que se transforman en años y semanas en eternidades, aun ahora me es increíble pensar como me deje dominar por ti, como es que un día di la vida por ti que no vales nada a menuda hora me doy cuanta de ello, no quiero sufrir mas amarte a ti es amar el silencio, es amar al dolor y a la desesperación compartir el lecho con un sin fin de amantes, frustración, odio, rencor, vergüenza, soledad, agonía, tristeza son algunos de los que les gusta repetir noche a mi lado.

Ya no puedo mas amarte a ti es amar al dolor, creo que no fui tan hábil como creí ni tan resistente como para perdonarte todo, quizás ese fue mi error cuando terminamos te prometí que volverías a mi que no me rendiría a la larga ese amor se extinguió, sonrió triunfal al conseguir una cita sabia lo que me esperaba y quería restregártelo en el rostro que supieras que yo al final gana y dejar las cosas así, quizás lo sospechaste y por eso cambiaste tus cartas puede que te este sobre valorando pero cambiaste tu táctica y me dejaste con las defensas bajas, tu tristeza supo atarme de nuevo a ti, vino a tirar todos mis esquemas a confundirme mas, me pregunto si desde esa ocasión lo único que siento por ti es compasión, ya no se si es amor es mas ni siquiera te puedo a asegurar si alguna vez existió algo entre los dos.

Esta noche mi amante en turno entra se llama desolación al parecer a traído a confusión con ella, dos por el precio de uno. Mañana sin duda tú no vendrás ni me llamaras siquiera yo soy el único que pone algo en esta relación incluso el amor de los dos, si yo no te hablo tu no lo haces y te excusas diciéndome lo muy ocupado que estas, cuando busco un momento para estar a solas contigo me rechazas diciéndome que estas cansado y te dejo dormir mas no pasan mas de un par de horas para que tu cuerpo ya no repose en tu lecho y salgas a pasear ¿Qué crees que soy idiota o que? Sin duda lo piensas, si tanto te aburre estar a mi lado por que no me lo dices, estoy separado de ti en cuerpo solo falta el nombre, es como una construcción solo corta el listón y déjame seguir la vida de manera tranquila… déjame seguir para tratar de olvidar un solo echo, el que Mu de Aries te amo y aun lo hace.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Los días pasan, el dolor se vuelve mas humano pero aun duele, en esta ocasión estoy dispuesto a pedirte razones tarde mucho en decidirme pero… estoy frente a tu templo no necesito anunciarme, entro y te encuentro leyendo un libro el la estancia privada de géminis "La divina comedia".  
Luces nostálgico, hermoso como siempre ante mis ojos, yo que te quería con toda mi alma y no creo que algún día pueda evitar ese escalofrió que produces en mi, yo quisiera llorarte mas sin embargo ya no puedo mi corazón se niega a derramar una lagrima mas por ti.

-Mu, te sucede algo ¿Qué haces aquí?- te pones de pie con ese característico paso arrogante y soberbio que engalana mis sentidos, me tomas del rostro y me besas.

-Solo quería saber como estabas, por que me preocupas no te he visto en mucho tiempo y también necesito hablar- Me miras desconcertado por unos instantes creo ver duda en tus ojos, estas hablando conmigo lo recuerdas, no me puedes esconder nada

-Dime- Una sola palabra es lo único que me puedes decir

-¿Estas conforme con nuestra relación, ¿Te es suficiente lo que te entrego? ¿Aun te gusta mi compañía?-Bella forma de empezar mas no se me ocurrió otra quizás aun te amo y no quiero… reafirmo no deseo que esto acabe pero tu lo estas matando a cada segundo ¿que puede hacer un dique en contra del empecinado mar?

- ¿Por qué dices eso, escúchame bien si yo no te amara no estaría contigo, es mas te lo diría sabes que soy directo y cuando algo no me gusta lo digo- Me arrinconas contra la pared, ¿marcas tu territorio? o es que temes que una de las ovejas salga del corral, mantengo la vista en un punto imaginario detrás de ti, ese hermoso florero que te alegraba la vista durante la lectura es mi distracción de tus ojos, tus palabras, tus roces.

-Si eso es verdad prométeme que cuando algo no te guste o te canses de mi me lo dirás…si eso es verdad por que pasan días sin vernos ni siquiera hablarnos dímelo- las bellas rosas delante de mi desaparecen para encontrarme con tus hechizantes orbes

-Sabes bien que no soy muy dado a formar lazos tan dependientes, te lo he dicho Mu no deseo lastimarte- bajo la mirada para analizar mis propios sentimientos te conozco, sabia de ante mano como eras, y si me fije en ti no fue por ser un santo, quise pensar que podría cambiarte- Mírame cuando te hablo Mu, no me gusta tu comportamiento, odio que no me mires cuando te hablo que no creas en mis palabras ¿Qué me escondes?- tus palabras se pierden en el viento, me zangoloteas, no tengo ganas de verte pero estoy aquí puede que sea masoquista-Así esta mejor- sonríes al yo alzar mi vista y verte directamente a los ojos con tanta claridad aunque mi alma no este en este cuerpo- no quiero lastimarte sabes, ya conoces la triste historia de mi pasado me he vuelto tan vulnerable ante tus ojos ante ningún otro me he sentido tan endeble como lo estoy contigo, te amo lo eres todo para mi ¿No entiendo por que me haces daño preguntándome esas cosas? Sabes que lo perdí todo, tú no conociste a tus padres yo si, a ti la gente te quiere te aprecia a mi me teme, tu infancia y tu juventud no fueron nada comparadas con la mía incluso mate a mi mejor amigo, encarcele a mi hermano y mate al otro durante mi infancia… ¿Por qué no me temes?- tus manos ejercen mas presión sobre mis brazos dejándolos rojos mas mi mente sigue perdida en algún lugar distinto a este… perdiéndome en mi mismo, regañándome por ser tan débil… se supone que venia hablarte no a que me lastimaras mas sin embargo en estos momentos son cuando menos te odio… cuando mi amor por ti se trasforma en algo mas pequeño, estéril y agudo… lastima…lastima…lastima…lastima y compasión es todo lo que puedo sentir en estos instantes por ti.

-Déjame me haces daño- mis piernas ya no me aguantan y caigo pero mis oídos nunca escuchan en el sordo golpe, tus brazos me sujeta pegándome mas a tu cuerpo mientras tu rostro se esconde entre mis cabellos, permanecemos así unos minutos antes de que me tomes en brazos y me lleves a uno de los sillones de la sala me sientas en el y tu te acomodas en descanso del mismo

-¿Sabes que te amo? Yo se que si, nunca me dejes eres lo único valioso que tengo en esta inmunda vida- sujetas mi rostro y veo en tus ojos ternura mas no me fió de ellos pues me has dicho hasta el cansancio que puedes mentir incluso de esa forma- Te quiero no preguntes por que si o por que no, te quiero por que quiere quererte el corazón no encuentro otra razón, ríndete ante lo que sentimos si me estas queriendo tanto como yo a ti- me vuelves a besar y te sonrió mas por compromiso que por amor sincero, hace tiempo que perdí eso mas te hice una promesa, te prometí amarte en las buenas y en las malas, amarte por completo y entregarme solo a ti y a nadie mas… de nuevo caigo ante ti Saga- Así me gusta verte sonreír- ríes y me sujetas del cuello yo solo alzo un tanto mi cabeza demostrándote con esto la seguridad que te tengo… si quieres tomar mi vida adelante no levantare un dedo, pareces contento con mi respuesta sonriéndome ampliamente esto me recuerda …

Flash back

Había ido a dejarle unas cosa a mi maestro el cual me mantuvo ocupado desde la maña, ya el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte masajeando a las nueves con tonos marrones, naranjas y terracotas un hermoso panorama sin duda digno de disfrutarse con la persona amada o con un amigo inclinándome mas por la segunda opción decidí ir a ver a Shaka.  
Vaya sorpresa que me lleve al encontrarte ahí, no quise molestarlos, discutían así que silenciosamente espere a que terminaran grave error para mí.

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Mu, ¿a que juegas saga?

-Eso no es de tu inconveniencia Shaka, lo que yo deje de hacer o no con Mu solo es mi problema y de nadie mas

-Lo es cuando le veo como día a día muere por tus indiferencias, cuando ha perdido las sonrisas diarias, que no lo ves por ti mismo él no es feliz y odio verlo tan triste y todo por tu maldita culpa, te lo repetiré de nuevo ¿Cuál es tu relación con él?

-Si tanto te importa te lo diré 

-Adelante te escucho y no me digas mentiras que lo notare…no estoy segado por el amor como Mu

-Bien, si te he de ser sincero Shaka yo no amo a Mu le quiero mucho eso si pero no le amo. 

-¿Por qué?

-Odio como ve la vida, que la vea rosa, odio su forma de ser, odio que lo tome todo tan a la ligera y que perdone con esa facilidad que yo no puedo, me da asco el solo verlo

-¿Entonces por que estas con él?   
-No lo se… solo quiero que sea feliz y la felicidad no esta a mi lado, no merece a un psicópata como yo Shaka que no lo entiendes trato de protegerlo…mi corazón es un asco nadie nunca lo amara, nadie merece tocar esa inmundicia que llevo dentro y que lastimeramente para mi me hace vivir…

-Cállate no le has tomado en cuenta solo te comportas como un niño caprichoso, ¿a que le temes Saga?

-A nada…Solo lo que ya te he dicho pienso dejarle y no hay vuelta atrás ya he tomado una decisión

Ya no quise escuchar mas comprendí por que en esos días habías estado tan distante, me teletransporte a mi cama no desea saber mas de ti de nadie.

Fin del Flash Back

Eso fue antes de que nos reconciliáramos gracias a mi terquedad y obstinación de no dejarte ir quería otra oportunidad y la tengo o eso creo pero para que me sirve si cada día esto mure, cada segundo es mas asfixiante que vital permanecer a tu lado, amarte a ti es haber perdido el miedo al dolor es sufrir por querer, es amar en silencios, es que seas mi dueño, en cierta medida te pertenezco mas no de la forma en la que tu crees.  
Acaricias mi cuello quitando algunas mechas de mi cabello que no te permitían disfrutarlo a tu gusto, me haces suspirar me haces reír y muy en el fondo se siente bien.

-Me gusta mucho la suavidad de tu piel, me encanta el cuello tan delicado que tienes- me miras a los ojos y vuelves a sonrió, por alguna razón esta sonrisa me parece mas natural mas real.- ¿Quieres salir a pasear?- afirmo con la cabeza mientras me ayudas a ponerme de pie.

-Antes quisiera cenar, ¿Quieres que prepare algo para ti?- lo meditas unos instantes para después decidir.

-Merendamos un poco de pan dorado y te la noche esta fresca para comer algo ligero ¿te apetece?- si eso es lo que quieres eso haré para que me lo preguntas me he malacostumbrado a seguirte ciegamente, preparo el te mientras tu esperas cómodamente sentado en el comedor, hablándome no se de que no te presto atención siempre es lo mismo, tu amargo pasado o tu frustrado presente. 

¿Saga entiendes que no soy tu padre? Quiero ser algo mas que un amigo pero no te das cuenta de eso a ti solo te importa con quien desahogar tus penas… sirvo amabas tasa en una fina porcelana blanca viendo mi pálido reflejo revolverse en el liquido ambarino… dejo ambas tasa sobre la mesa y me doy la vuelta para ir por el pan, la mermelada y la mantequilla…brilla ante mis ojos, es tan fácil tomarlo y acabar con esto de una vez con esta plaga que no solo me come a mi sino al mundo, ya estoy infectado no tengo cura pero si puedo darle un mejor mañana a este mundo… te veo de espaldas sin preocuparte y este deseo se hace mas grande, le tomo y miro embelesado como destella con la pálida luz; cierro los ojos y al abrirlos puedo ver claramente como se tiñe todo de carmín…


End file.
